


I’m With You, I’m With You The Whole Way:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Grace & Danny Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bedrooms, Beds, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Cleanup/Cleaning Up, Consensual, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Drama, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Established Relationship, Family, Family Drama, Fear, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Party, Poisoning, Post-Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Radiation Poisoning/Poisoning, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slash, Sobbing, Sons, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve admits his fears, after he tells Danny about the radiation poisoning, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy!!!!*





	I’m With You, I’m With You The Whole Way:

*Summary: Steve admits his fears, after he tells Danny about the radiation poisoning, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams & Commander Steve McGarrett managed to do the cleanup after the party, & the blond managed to get him to go to bed, while he finished up, & joins him later, so they can talk out certain things.

 

Grace Williams, Danny’s daughter, comes up to Steve, as he makes his way upstairs, She kisses his cheek, & said, “I love you, Steve”, & he said, “I love you too, Kiddo”, He heads upstairs, & she went to see if her dad needs help.

 

What she didn’t count on was seeing her dad in tears, as he was busy cleaning up the kitchen. She hugged him from behind, & asked, “Are you okay, Danno ?”, He sniffled, & nodded, “Yeah, I am just worried about your pop, He is really sick, He will be explaining everything to you, Monkey”, He said, Grace nodded, & went to join her little brother, Charlie, who was asleep.

 

Danny composed himself, & headed up to bed, He found Steve still awake, “Hey, Baby, Can’t sleep ?”, The Five-O Commander shook his head “no”. “I am scared, Danno, I am scared of what is gonna happen to me, ya, & our future”, The Loudmouth Detective was there to comfort him.

 

“I am with you, I am with you the whole way, Steve”, He told his husband, as he took him into his arms, & gave him a couple of kisses to the side of his head, & just cuddled, & snuggled him closer to his body. “I love you, Danno”, He kissed him sweetly on the lips. “I love you too, Baby”, Danny returns his kiss, & they held each other, til they fell asleep, & dreaming of their future together.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
